1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalomological apparatus for use e.g. in ophthalmic hospitals and capable of measuring the refractivity of the eye to be examined, a lens of glasses and a contact lens.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, the refractivity of the eye to be examined has been objectively measured by using, for example, an auto-refractometer. In a case where the person to be examined has glasses or contact lenses, the refractivity at the vertex of the lens is also measured by using a lens meter so that whether or not the lens is suitable for the eye to be examined is determined.
However, the above-described conventional technology encounters problems in that the overall cost cannot be reduced, a large space is necessary to perform the measurement operation, and it takes long time to complete the measurement, because individual apparatuses are required to measure the refractivity of the eye to be examined and that of the lens to be fitted to the eye to be examined. In order to overcome the above-described problems, there has been disclosed an ophthalmological apparatus in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-53433 which is arranged in such a manner that a lens to be examined is, as an alternative to the eye to be examined, placed at the position at which the eye to be examined is placed, whereby the refractivity of the eye to be examined and that of the lens to be examined can be alternately measured.